


Sword, Sword ... Scabbard

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Pack'verse [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha to Omega Transition, Alpha/Omega Traits as the Earthborn's Legacy, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Dubious Consent, Fresh Targets as Expressions of Affection, Implied/Referenced Relationship(s): Squalo/Xanxus, Minor Outbreak of Magic Healing Cock, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Over-Elaborate Worldbuilding, POV Squalo (Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Part of the Pack'verse; Guido hands over our favourite loud swordsman to a more reasonable pair of keepers.Parallels the first part of Chapter 5 ofThe Vongola Pack
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Tsuyoshi/Original Character(s)
Series: Pack'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082441
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Sword, Sword ... Scabbard

“Guido -?” The voice is soft, non-native, and he wriggles in his Alpha’s grip with a certain amount of annoyance; he’d just been doing what his shitty-Sky gave him _permission_ to do! This wasn’t _fair_.

“I’m done being stabbed. Consider it your penalty for hiding from us for so long.” He grumbles and wriggles harder. It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair. Shitty Cloud hadn’t even given him kits to compensate! Though the other alpha was pretty … and was wearing a sword. A sword that he was sure he should recognise.

“Guido, he told me to take my partner and my kit and run. I did what our Sky told me to. Even when he wasn’t _officially_ my Sky.” Japanese. He recognised that accent. Japanese swordsman. Referring to Enrico as his Sky; he should know who it was.

His alpha makes an unhappy sound. “You’re still better suited to manage this one than I am.” Guido’s Flames feel almost amused. “And he’s a solution to the problem you’ve acquired. An almost perfect one.”

“Voooiii! I’m not a _toy_ to be traded -”

“- oh, but you are, Squalo. That’s what it means to be a non-Sky made-omega, remember? Did you think of that when you were trying to be your Sky’s everything?” He glares at his Alpha, and Guido shakes his head in amusement. “I mean it was a good plan; I’m assuming Xanxus didn’t realise you were basically done transitioning, or he’d have fucked you silly and made sure you were pregnant before he killed Sawada, just in case.”

“Guido. I get that you’re annoyed with _something_ or _someone_ , but taking out on the near-kit is not like you. Give him here, and go and spend some time up in the mountains; you’re clearly over-peopled, and under-’Rico’d, and we can’t fix the second, but the first is remediable -” he’s thrown and caught, and the Cloud’s heavy Flames (he hadn’t realised how heavy; the two of them have been in close proximity for weeks, sorting out the mess their Skies have created) vanish.

“So why _does_ he think you’re a menace, kit?”

“Not a kit. Kits don’t have heats.” He’s put ‘down’ - and that wasn’t fair, even if he knew it might happen. That being bitched so close to Presentation might mean stopping growing, but it had been worth it - and finally gets a proper look at his new keeper. Who he recognises _immediately_. “Voooiii. Fight me, Autumn Rain.”

“… no. Not until you’ve calmed down and I’ve seen you do your kata. I will not accidentally kill you, _kit_.”

“Voooiii! Not a kit -”

“- you are not a master swordsman of my lineage, nor are you behaving like an adult, little Emperor.” He scowls, fingers twitching in the pattern that will summon his _very_ expensive new sword into his hand. Rain Flames, alien, strong - deep like the ocean - pool around it, making each movement take _forever_. “Now, what has you running so hot? I thought you’d been bitched and bred when your Sky was, but that’s not what I’m smelling.”

“Used his fingers until I was in Heat.”

“I’m not surprised he was capable of it, given how long he’s been ‘servicing’ Enrico without there being kits.” He grumbles, and Tsuyoshi tilts his head up with two fingers. “It has its advantages, Squalo. Massimo intervened in a very messy situation when he pulled us out of hiding; Eiko can’t carry any more kits; Shamal confirmed it. But we both want more, and here you are, a made-omega swordsman offered up on a plate to us.”

“Eiko -?”

“Swallow Blossom, kit. And yes, she knows how to fight while pregnant and will be happy to help you learn. Once we’ve got you pregnant, of course.” Autumn Rain’s lips curve. “She’s going to think you’re adorable, Squalo. She has a definite weakness for mouthy Rain swordsmen, especially ones that will let her rake their asses. And I don’t let her go to town on mine anywhere near as often as she would like to.”

* * *

“- he’s one hell of a bribe, Tsu.” He sprawls on the floor of the dojo, panting and trying to remember _every_ tiny moment of both the intensive series of katas the two of them had put him through and the three-way sparring match. Swallow Blossom had wiped the floor with both of them, despite her stitches.

“It’s your choice, Eiko. ’Rico needs me. And being raised in a Pack would be better for ’Keshi. But if you’d rather we run again -”

“No. We can stay. You _relaxed_ when you came into range of your Sky, koibito. We’ll stay … even if this does feel a little like how Don Vongola tried to use me to trap you, Tsu.”

“Enrico isn’t his father.”

“Voooiii. Boss would kill his shitty alpha before allowing him to use kits he thinks of as his as weapons. And he has a broad definition of _his_. Shitty-Boss can’t stop co-opting kits. I _thought_ it was just orphans, but then I realised Basil and Bianchi’s mothers are still alive -”

“- I think that’s us told, koibito.” Eiko smiles at him, predatory and he shivers, heat rolling in his gut abruptly. “I think our pretty new apprentice deserves a reward for being so good for us. And I think he’s entering pre-Heat; shall we have a little competition to see just how full of kits we can get him?”

* * *

The stretch _hurts_. But in the same breath, it feels incredible, the same way that the first time the shitty-Boss’s barbs flared; pain so sweet it flipped around and became pleasure as two cocks sink into his ass at the same time. Tsuyoshi is the one who coos reassurances to him; murmurs praise in his ear even as Eiko forces his body to give, to surrender, to let her stretch his ass _brutally_ wide.

“Good boy. You’ve got a very, very sweet … ass.”

“I haven’t got Xanxus’s hang-ups about calling a spade a spade.” Eiko laughs and rolls her hips. Neither of his partners’ barbs have flared yet, and he has a love-hate relationship with the very _idea_. It’s going to hurt like a sword through his gut and feel as good as the moment he’d made his first kill -

“In which case, you’re got a pussy as pretty as you are, Squalo, and raking it will be a _privilege_.”

“I agree.” He flushes and squirms, and Tsuyoshi’s hand covers his mouth. “I’m going to pull my Flames out of your pussy, Squalo. When I do, we’ll flare … in three, two -” He _screams_ as both sets of barbs flare, the sound muffled by the older swordsman’s hand. It hurts _exactly_ like the moment he got to run through with Tyr’s sword. And it feels just as glorious as that moment, too. “- shhh. You wanted this, and you can take it. And you know just how good a rough raking can feel …”

He breaths through the pleasure and the pain and realises his nails are embedded in Tsuyoshi’s flesh. He forces his body to relax, muscle by muscle … and the barbs shift to feeling entirely sweet. (His fingernails are bloody, but the Rain beneath him just looks pleased.)

“… you’re going to look gorgeous kit-laden, Squalo. How many do you think you can fit in your belly?” Tsuyoshi’s voice sounds soft and he mewls, overwhelmed by the sheer quantity of hormones their combined flare had forced into his system.

“We’re going to move, pretty kit. We’re going to _ravish_ your pretty little pussy and do what Guido _didn’t_.” Eiko purrs the words into his ear and then snaps her hips, dragging herself out of his hypersensitive pussy and then ramming back in with brutality he hasn’t felt since the last time Xanxus had bedded him before _all_ of this. (Sex with Guido had been a fun distraction from the way his Sky had been projecting his delight at being his brother’s bitch all over the place, but this was so much more his speed.) “The Cavallone kit is carrying three; can you outdo him, Squalo?”

… he’d protest, but their cocks feel so very good inside him. The friction, the barbs, the easy give of his own muscles. The _slickness_. (He’d paid to sleep with a made-omega to see what it was like before he started taunting his Sky into mounting him; he felt like he owed the other teen an apology; they’d been nowhere near as wet as he was now.) “I think two is plenty, sweetheart. I think ’Keshi-tan would be delighted to be a nii-san to twins, though if our pretty omega thinks he can manage more …”

There’s a fire in his gut - a fire that he hadn’t felt when Guido had taken him during Xanxus’s bitching, or later when he been frustrated and had forced the Cloud to pay attention to him - and he whines, making the two alphas fucking him pause. “Squalo -”

“Burns -” the fire almost _hurts_. He knows what it is, had thought he’d missed it in the ecstasy of following Xanxus down the rabbit hole.

“Oh, you really were ready to go, weren’t you, kit?” He arches, wanting them to resume moving. “None of us have even gotten off yet; I thought it would take a couple of rounds of fucking you senseless before you started.” Eiko sounds thoroughly amused. “We both took something to make sure we would be able to keep up with you; it looks like we didn’t need to.” He whines; the idea of his alphas being able to outlast his Heat without rutting was mildly terrifying. “Shall we try something fun? You felt how Tsuyoshi-koi suppressed our barbs -” he can’t think properly; the heat in his belly won’t stop expanding, and his female Alpha’s voice sounds like it’s coming through water.

The cock at his lips makes him panic slightly - he’d heard horror stories - but the cock in his pussy soothes him, it’s easy movement almost soporific. “Shhh. You’re going to have to trust me that I won’t rake your pretty throat, Squ-chan. But I think you’ll like this -” Tsuyoshi’s hands, with their familiar callouses (he has the same callouses, only mirrored; he didn’t like fighting right-handed, but he could) sink into his hair - he was a traditionalist; omegas had long hair, and he was accelerating its growth with the help of his secondary. He opens his mouth to protest, and Tsuyoshi shoves in smoothly, pushing into his throat effortlessly. “- there we go. Your pretty pussy isn’t the only hole your Heat hormones effect, kit. This one’s just riskier to allow people to fuck if you don’t know how good their self-control is.”

Tsuyoshi and Eiko move in unison, and he sinks into his Heat, letting them use and abuse his body; it feels incredible, like an orgasm that lasts for _hours_. Or the most fantastical trip - he’d had a target dose him with a ridiculous quantity of LSD just before he’d killed him - and this felt amazingly like that.

* * *

“Voooiii -” the accusative comes out hoarse and there’s a snort from across the room.

“If I’d realised that was all I had to do to muffle you, trash, I’d have been fucking your throat the moment you were legal. We’d have figured out the barb issue. Or found a Sun.” He makes a rude gesture at his Sky. “I did wonder why you were up and about so much sooner than I was after ’Rico bitched me … Guido being a prissy twat makes sense.” Xanxus’s lips curve. “And I’ve dropped him and ’Rico in it with Shamal; apparently they’d been playing games with ’Rico’s status for the last decade and a half.”

“Voooiii. Your Alpha -”

“Is still an Alpha, but probably only because of their trauma bullshit. He gets as wet as you did before all of this bullshit.” He makes a face; he’d been so close to the tipping point, despite them fucking without _intent_. He couldn’t believe that the Vongola Heir had been so _Stupid_. “I need to go and check the Estraneo archives again. I was going to ask you to cover my entry, but if you’re too well fucked to be able to walk - and you are, shark-trash; your ass looks like you rode the pony’s gag gift all night long - I’ll have to get someone else to play lookout.”

“Fine. Just don’t take your bratty-kit as your _only_ backup. Even if he does make a fucking fantastic distraction.”

His Sky makes a face. “I’d rather let him learn to be a kit and fix the brain-chemistry issue before I start taking him into the field again.” He buries his head again in the pillows for a moment; his ass feels like he rode the damn ‘statute’. Open and wet and agonisingly sore (he knows it’ll heal, that it’s because a Heat is almost always seriously rough on the body). “I was actually hoping for your suggestion.”

“New Mist recruit. Or new old recruit. You’ll know who it is when you see them; don’t be fooled by the chibi status.” His Sky eyes him. “Fuck off, Boss. You took three days to emerge from your nest. Give me a bit longer. If I’m _really_ lucky, Tsuyoshi and Eiko are going to come back with food and ready to take a ride on _my_ cock.”

“I’ll drop the hint for you, shark-trash. Your ass looks as hot as fuck, and I’m sure they’ll be ready to trot.” His Sky slips back out of the room, and he makes a rude gesture at the closed door before burying his head in the pillows again to sleep a little longer.


End file.
